


You're mine

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier loves singing, Love Confessions, Reader is jealous, Yennefer is the bad guy, geralt in a bathtub, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You interrupt Geralt in his bath and he offers you to join him. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll like that new x reader! Let me know in the comments if you liked it, and leave some kudos! I also take requests! Enjoy your reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You interrupted Geralt in his bath, and he offers you to join him. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you'll like this ! Let me know in the comments if it was good enough! Nice day everybody!

Geralt, Jaskier and Yennefer were staying in your house for a few days since they needed rest and ale but they were running out of money. You knew the witcher well, so when your path and Geralt’s crossed, you happily invited him to stay. 

Jaskier was always spending his time in the nearest tavern drinking some beer and also probably hurting the customers ears with his songs. While the bard was away, you and Geralt usually stayed at home, talking about everything and enjoying every moment as if it was the last time you would see each other. Even though you hated Yennefer with all your heart, you couldn’t say no to Geralt, so you accepted and let her have a room in your house. Much to your surprise, you didn’t see the sorceress at all. She was spending all her time in her room, barely leaving, only to eat. Without Yennefer staying in your way, you appreciated each moment with Geralt especially when the two of you were lying on your sofa, almost drunk, and dangerously close.

Today was a regular day. Jaskier was in the tavern, and Yennefer was in her room. With your usual kindness, you boiled water so Geralt could bath in peace. You knew he was going to leave soon, and needed to take care of him while he was still there. 

“Geralt, you can bath if you want. I’ve just boiled water.”You declared, smiling at him. 

He grinned and thanked you. The White Wolf always loved how caring and selfless you were with others. With a last glance, he headed towards the bathroom.  
If there was a language that you and Geralt mastered, it was silence. 

Still with a smile on the corner of your lips, you continued washing Geralt and Jaskier’s laundry, deliberately avoiding the pile of Yennefer’s linen laying on the floor next to her door. She was waiting for you to wash her clothes, as if you were her servant and she was the princess. Though it was underestimating you to believe that you would wash her belongings. She would stack as much clothes as she wanted, it wouldn’t budge. This is how you spent nearly two hours of your day, washing and taking care of the witcher and his bard’s stuff. So when you opened the bathroom door, you thought that Geralt had finished long ago. Here he was, though. In the huge bathtub. 

Naked.

You could see his bare chest out of the water and the veins of his arms sticking out. Yet, his legs and manhood were hidden by the water. To say you were tempted to take one more step to see his bare body entirely would be an understatement. 

“Geralt! I-I… I didn’t know you were still bathing!”You shouted, your cheeks turning red out of shame.”I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude!”

“Hmm. That’s fine, Y/N. You didn’t disturb me at all.”He whispered in a low and husky voice that made you shivered. 

Had he noticed the effect his voice had on you? How your knees weakened at the only sound of his voice? How the desire was rising in you when you saw him naked?

Geralt was staring at you, not minding about his bare body or about the fact that you were as red as a tomato. 

“No, that’s not fine! A few less seconds and I would have seen you complete-completely… naked.”You tried articulating, feeling your lungs lacking for air.

“That’s what you wish.”Geralt replied, grinning and touching sensually the water with his fingertips, envy and lust in his eyes.

“What?” 

Maybe you heard it wrong?

“You heard me, Y/N.”He murmured so slowly that it made you froze. 

You couldn’t deny the fact that it was turning you on… 

You felt your cheeks turning a pale pink with your dirty thoughts and prayed that Geralt wouldn’t notice. Of course, he noticed. 

“Want to join me, Y/N?”He asked, with an inviting look and open arms. 

Was he playing with you? 

He was obviously aware of your feelings for him. So why was he doing this?

Did he want to humiliate you in your own house? 

Standing still on your feet, you swallowed your saliva and glanced one last look at him and his submerged body. He had his eyebrows raised and was waiting for you to undress. Almost waiting to devour you with his eyes. 

It was too much for you. 

You didn’t know if it was real or if he wanted to make fun of you. Without thinking, you ran out of the bathroom, letting the witcher alone in his huge bath that could have fitted two persons. 

You ran in your room and closed the door fastly. Trying to catch your breath, you leaned against the door, letting your weight fall on the only thing separating an ashamed you and a naked Geralt. Remembering what just happened you sighed. Geralt was asking you to join him for a bath. 

Just the two of you. Alone. 

Was he being serious? Or was he only messing with you? 

Replaying the scene in your mind, you blushed. The expression on Geralt’s face seemed pretty real and sincere. There was a spark of longing and lust in his eyes, the kind of things that can’t be hidden. Geralt wasn’t lying, he couldn’t and wouldn’t want you to suffer because of one of his stupid so called jokes. He was being honest when he invited you to join him in the bathtub, naked. 

Trying to steady your clothes and calm your breath, a wide smile appeared on your lips. Taking a shovel with you, you headed towards the bathroom more determined than ever. 

You knocked, hoping it wasn’t too late to fix your mistake. 

Better late than never, you thought.

Nobody was answering. 

With a huge grin, you pulled on the door handle and finally opened the door. 

“Geralt! I will join—”You tried articulating but the view was too much for you and your poor heart. 

Yennefer was sitting in the bath, entirely naked close to Geralt. Her nipples showing and her skin totally bare. She had the body of a goddess, and you admitted to yourself with hurt and scorn that Geralt and her would make the perfect couple. 

Unable to move, you looked at them in awe. 

How could he? 

He invited you here in the first place and the next minute, he was messing around with some sorceress. A magnificent sorceress by the way.

You couldn’t deny Yennefer her beauty, yet, the fact that she was stealing your place made your blood boiled hard. 

Clenching your fists, you let the tears fall on your now pale cheeks. 

It was your place, not hers. 

The sorceress glanced at you, and smiled in a mischievous way, making it clear to you she was the one who won. 

At that time, you wanted to hurt her so badly. If only you had your sword, you may not have spared her. She would have been already dead by now. 

“We were doing well without you, Y/N.”Yennefer muttered, purposely avoiding your gaze and drawing small shapes in the water with her fingers. 

“You… You… You—”You cried, your voice breaking a bit, still unable to run away. 

You sobbed, letting the tears obstruct your sight and seal your lips. 

“How could you?”You screamed, pointing a finger at Geralt. 

Clenching his fists, the witcher was staring at you with shame.  
Without wasting another second, you ran out of the bathroom, trying to escape the view that broke your heart. 

“Y/N!”You heard Geralt called for you. 

It was too late, though. 

You slammed the door brutally, hoping it would be enough to dissuade Geralt to go after you. 

Wiping your tears with the sleeve of your vest, you walked until you reached your room. You let yourself fall on the bed and sobbed again and again. There were never enough tears for a shattered heart. You were hurt and betrayed, and that wasn’t feelings that would go away easily. You would have to carry them over numerous months, wishing one day you would forgive yourself for falling in love with Geralt, an inaccessible man. 

You had your chance with him, but now it was too late. Too late to be the one in that bath, naked, with him. Too late to see the face of Yennefer when she would have seen you and Geralt leaving the bathroom together. 

Too late to be with the one you loved. 

Too late. 

Chapter 2 is finally here! (It's smut btw)


	2. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Geralt is yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 2 is finally here, and this is my first smut ever, so I hope you'll like it! Feel free to leave kudos, and comment! Thank you! Have a nice day!

“I am homee!”Jaskier screamed opening the front door, his luth in his hands. 

The bard heard a door slamming, and with puzzlement, he let his lute down on the floor. 

Jaskier didn’t understand why Geralt was standing there entirely naked in the living room screaming your name. 

“Y/N!”Geralt shouted, heading towards your room, still wet from the bath. 

Water was falling on the floor, yet the witcher didn’t care, the floor could be wiped but your heart could not be repaired. 

“Wait! Wait, Geralt! Care to explain why you’re naked in Y/N’s house?”Jaskier questioned, frowning and taking a peek at Geralt’s impressive body. 

“Hmm. Not the time, Jaskier.”Geralt mumbled, almost too inaudible. 

Still not caring about his nudity, the White Wolf ran towards your room and almost broke down the door. 

“You should at least cover yourself, Geralt! Have some decency for Y/N! She’s our host for godsake!”The bard cried. 

Geralt didn’t care and opened your door in a hurry. He saw you laying on your bed, head under your pillow, sobbing desperately. He walked towards you and sat on your bed, your hip almost touching his thigh. 

You shivered. 

“Y/N.”

“Go away! I-I never want to see you again! Never, Geralt!”You shouted, not daring to cross his gaze. 

“Y/N! Look at me!”He pleaded, his voice trembling. 

Geralt was gently touching your shoulder, hoping with all his heart you would react. He wasn’t the kind of person willing to run after someone, yet here he was, following you everywhere, for the worst and the best. 

You didn’t budge. You couldn’t face him. Not now. Not after having seen him naked with the most despicable woman you knew. 

“Y/N. Please. Look at me.”

“I won’t. Just go away! If you won’t, I will-I will… I’ll punch you!”You replied, letting the anger rise in your body and squeezing tightly the pillow in your hands.

The White Wolf sat on the edge of your bed, still letting the water run on the sheets of your bed. 

“Y/N.”

“I said go away!”

“I won’t.”He replied, trying to touch your shoulder slowly. 

Anger was rising in your body. You suddenly looked up at him and hit his shoulder hoping to make him pay for the harm he had done to you. He stared at you wildly, and you hit him again with all your strength, still sobbing. 

“Y/N.”

You pushed him off the bed, and he instantly put his arms around you. You struggled, trying to free yourself from Gerald’s hold. He held you tighter. You tried to fight him one last time, and finally leaned on his touch. 

“Shh, shh, Y/N. I am here.”The witcher whispered in your ear. 

You hugged him and put your neck in the crook of his shoulder. Your tears fell on his bare skin. He shivered at the sudden coolness of the liquid. You pressed yourself against him, sensing his skin through your clothes. You felt something hard against your thigh. You flinched. That made you realized he was all naked. 

“Geralt?”You questioned, embarrassed. 

He looked up at you and saw your flustered and redden face. 

“Why?”You asked, eyes filled with sadness. 

Hand on his neck, he avoided your gaze. You didn’t need to speak further. 

Geralt knew. 

“Why, Geralt?”

Taking a deep breath, he plunged his eyes in yours. Instinctively, you got closer to him, almost feeling his breath against your nose. 

“Why?”You repeated.

He traced your cheek with his hand, still wet from the bath. You trembled, and he forced a smile at your reaction. 

“I didn’t invite her to join me.”He muttered, feeling shame running through his body. 

“But you didn’t say no either.” 

“I didn’t say a word, and that’s the worst.”He said, clenching his teeth. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Geralt. Why?”

“I-I… When I saw how you reacted, I felt guilty. Guilty for playing with your feelings. I didn’t know you felt that way towards me. Through, I wasn’t joking about asking you to join me. I was longing for your touch and your skin. I still am, Y/N. It wasn’t a joke. I feel something towards you, something more than lust.”He muttered, looking at the wall behind you. 

Geralt couldn’t stare at you. Feelings were considered as weaknesses for him. He couldn’t be weak. Not with his job. Not now. Not ever. And yet, he was here confessing something to you even though he wanted to run and never return. He tried to forget you with all the women he found on his path. He wanted to erase his feelings for you, but when he was sleeping with another woman, it was hard for him to believe it wasn’t you. That you weren’t the one caressing him. The one making him feel pleasure. The one making him feel loved. 

Searching for you in every woman, he slept with, he discovered at his own expense that lust and love weren’t the same thing. He loved the way these women made him feel, yet, he loved you. He believed every second he spent with you was worth more than life itself. He was in love with you, and hated the idea of caring for someone so much that he fled away before being here, in your house.  
“But why bathing with Yennefer? Why her?”You said in a low tone, your face mixed with different feelings. 

“She was here before I even had the time to protest. And well, I couldn’t say anything.”

You watched him silently, hanging on every word, searching for the truth in his yellow eyes. The White Wolf waited for your answer, but it never came. You just stood there, close to his naked body and gazing at him. 

“Y/N. I am sorry. Sincerely sorry. I promise it won’t happen again. She’s not the one I want.”He murmured, taking your hand in his. 

“Who’s the one you want?”You questioned, looking fixedly at his thin lips. 

“I think you know damn well who I am speaking of.”

Geralt grinned, shame and sadness disappearing slowly on his face. 

“I don’t. Tell me. Who’s the one you want, White Wolf? Who’s your prey?”You asked, feeling excitation and longing rising through your body.

He smirked and put his hands on your waist. 

“You’re the one I want, Y/N. I don’t want anybody else. Not now. Not ever.”He muttered, not daring to take his eyes off you. 

He began to stroke your cheeks gently with obvious affection in his eyes. Smiling, he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours delicately. Geralt let you time to pull back if you didn’t want this, but instead, you kissed him back roughly as if you had waited your entire life to do that. Breathless, the two of you pulled back. Waiting to catch your breath, you stared at Geralt and kissed him again passionately, licking his lips. The White Wolf pressed you tighter against his chest, and began caressing your neck slowly. He planted kisses all along your jawline, and then attacked your neck. You moaned and wrapped your legs around him. 

“I care for you, Y/N.”Whispered Geralt in your ear, sending chills down your spine.”If you’ll let me, I’ll show you how much I love you.”

“Please, Geralt.”You said out loud. 

Satisfied with your answer, his hand moved to your thigh, slowly drawing circles.  
Without waiting any further, he pulled off your shirt. 

“No bra, hmm?”He said, smirking. 

“You did say we were going to bath…”You muttered, taking off your skirt, and throwing it in the room. 

Geralt smiled and crashed his lips into yours with confidence. Slipping his hand down to your breast, you pressed against him tighter, feeling already his hardness in your thigh. He tweaked your nipple and began planting kisses on your cleavage before taking in his mouth your other nipple, earning a moan from you.  
You were sitting in Geralt’s lap, your feet around his waist. When he nibbled your nipple, you groaned, making him grin, and tightening his hold on your hip.  
You wanted him so badly. You couldn’t wait, so you took off your panties, interrupting him, and slowly sat on his lap again, making him shiver. Hunger in his eyes, he grabbed your ass gently and lifted you up onto him. Geralt moaned when he felt your sex on his hardness. 

“You’re so wet, Y/N. Am I the one making you like that?”The witcher murmured, dipping his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. 

It wasn’t enough for you. You began to move slowly, stroking Geralt’s cock. Putting his head back, he moaned and caressed lightly your stomach, and then your thighs. 

“Geralt, Please. I need you.”

Grinning, he moved a bit and you moaned in response, feeling his hard cock against your clit. He then buried one finger in you and you arched your back at the sudden sensation. Trembling with pleasure, you put a hand on his shoulder and whined when he unexpectedly pulled off his finger. 

“More, please.”You pleaded, spreading your legs further. 

“As you wish.”

Geralt buried one finger into you, then two thick finger, and began to move.  
You groaned, not caring about Jaskier or Yennefer being in the house.  
Kissing you wildly, the White Wolf spread your slick up to your clit, rubbing it slowly at first. You felt yourself tighten, and your muscles tensed. You cried out, pleasure rushing through you. Geralt squeezed you, and you wiggled your hips down on him, longing for more friction between your two bodies. You kissed Geralt, and he looked up at you, a serious face and a question behind his eyes.  
“I need you now, Geralt.”You whispered, biting his earlobe. 

Lust in your eyes, you raised your hips up off of him, and when the tip of his cock was right at your slit, you began to take him in. You gasped, feeling how huge he was. Hearing him groan, you bounced on top of his hard cock, making him grunt. Moans filled the room, and Geralt’s hands guided your hips, as you started forcing yourself back and forth on his cock at a quicker pace. The witcher gripped on tightly to your waist, assisting you with your bouncings.Your nails dipping deep in his back, he pushed into you roughly and began to tease your clit.

“Geralt, please. Faster!”He nodded and thrusted into you erratically. 

Clenching around him, you screamed out in pure bliss, and his cock twitched inside of you. Geralt continued to thrust up into you a few more times before reaching his own orgasm. He groaned, and you cried when you felt his seed poured inside you. 

He was yours at last. 

You pulled away from his body and rolled over on the bed, him laying beside you.  
Smiling wildly, you curl up against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around you, protecting from the cruel world. You were finally his and he was yours. 

What could you possibly ask for? 

Someone knocked violently at the door. 

“Are you finished? I need to practice my singing, so keep it to yourself!”Jaskier shouted, although he was happy Geralt and you were finally together. 

The bard saw Yennefer, taking something to eat in her room. He gazed at her. Her eyes were filled with hatred. Geralt had chosen you over her. 

“Aren’t they lovely together?”Jaskier asked, smirking and trying to push her boundaries.

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.”She replied, clearly annoyed, and angry. 

Without wasting another second, she ran in her room and closed the door. 

Geralt was yours now, and you were his. 

You were together. 

Through the best and the worst.


End file.
